


Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est rouler

by Kalincka



Series: BADLANDS [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Unity - Fandom
Genre: (ON NE CHANGE PAS UNE ÉQUIPE QUI GAGNE N'EST-CE PAS), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arno est à la fois avec Napoléon Élise et Sade, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kalincka présente : après avoir écrit sur Sade étant jaloux de Napoléon voici l'inverse, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Arno, Song: Drive (Halsey), avouez ce scénario vend du rêve, du coup ils se retrouvent dans une voiture et personne parle #ambiance, en gros Arno et Vidocq sont sauvés d'une course-poursuite par Napoléon et Charles, fight me on this, sauvez-moi du trashpit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Il pleuvait. Un peu. La pluie s’écrasait contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces fauchaient les gouttes dans des allers-retours effrénés, sans jamais cesser de passer. La lumière des réverbères se reflétait sur les visages des passagers, et ce fut Arno qui alluma la radio pour troubler le silence.« All we do is driveAll we do is think about the feelings that we hideAll we do is sit in silence waiting for a signSick and full of prideAll we do is drive... »





	Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est rouler

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà, ça fait quelques semaines que j'attribue des chansons d'Halsey (que beaucoup d'entre vous devraient connaître *wink wink*) à des personnages d'Unity. Hier, je réécoutais "Drive", et bam. Cet OS est né. Peut-être que d'autres suivront, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour l'instant mais rien ne garantit que my lazy ass arrivera à les coucher sur papier, hé oui.
> 
> (Amusez-vous bien)

Il pleuvait. Un peu. La pluie s’écrasait contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces fauchaient les gouttes dans des allers-retours effrénés, sans jamais cesser de passer. La lumière des réverbères se reflétait sur les visages des passagers, et ce fut Arno qui alluma la radio pour troubler le silence.

Ils étaient quatre. Aucun d’eux ne pipait mot. Deux étaient trempés à cause des seaux renversés au-dehors, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas du froid. Vidocq parce qu’il avait l’habitude, et Arno parce que le regard planté sur lui comme un couteau était infiniment plus glacial.

L’ancien assassin observait la route qui défilait par la fenêtre, ne daignant pas une seule seconde détourner son attention. Il ne sentait que trop bien celle rivée sur lui, sans que l’Empereur – _ancien empereur_ , se reprit-t-il mentalement : sans que l’ancien empereur ne le regarde. Il était sur la banquette arrière, comme lui, seulement séparé par le siège central. Sa figure était éclairée de temps à autre par les lumières, qui passaient sur son visage en un coup de vent, mettant en valeur l’orage qui tempêtait dans ses yeux gris. Le port de sa tête était fier, même dans un moment comme celui-ci, où l’électricité voyageait dans la voiture en menaçant de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il attendait sûrement qu’on lui dépose une couronne sur ses cheveux aux reflets d’or, à moins qu’il ne se l’approprie lui-même comme par le passé.

Agacé et oubliant sa culpabilité, Arno émit un soupir, qui fut masqué par le bruit de la radio. Que Bonaparte aille au Diable, quand bien même il ne pouvait s’empêcher de dévorer ses lèvres du regard.

Vidocq gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, qui se faisait avaler sous le tableau de bord à toute allure. Pas besoin de regarder le compteur pour savoir à quelle vitesse ils allaient – l’identité de leur conducteur lui assurait qu’ils n’allaient pas enfreindre la loi. À cette pensée, l’amertume reflua dans ses veines, et il se renfrogna encore plus sur le siège passager, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune émotion changer ses traits. Un bref coup d’œil au rétroviseur central lui fit apparaître la figure de l’ancien empereur, presque aussi bon que lui pour cacher ses sentiments. Cela aurait pu marcher, si seulement ses doigts ne s’agitaient pas au même rythme que la musique sur sa cuisse, prouvant qu’il n’était pas complètement détaché. Arno avait une tête bien plus concentrée, contrastant avec l’attitude glaciale de Bonaparte. Il n’avait jamais été bon pour farder ses émotions, ce qui était pourtant d’une facilité épouvantable ; et d’ailleurs, il pensa se permettre un écart, vu que personne dans la voiture n’était dans la capacité de percer sa couverture.

Napoléon capta l’œillade inquiète de Vidocq à la dérobée, sans quitter la glissière de sécurité des yeux. Lapparent ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte, trop occupé à conduire, et ce fut sans doute pour le mieux. L’empereur serra les doigts, plus qu’agacé par le petit jeu qui se déroulait au sein de l’habitacle, cette manie d’observer les autres sous le manteau, comme si cela était d’une quelconque importance ou aurait pu faire avancer les choses. Arno, à sa droite, n’arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards, et plus l’ex-assassin agissait ainsi, plus il était sur les nerfs. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d’ordinaire, de s’énerver pour de simple jets d’attention, mais la situation était beaucoup trop tendue pour lui permettre d’agir en maître des lieux – ce qu’il avait toujours été, n’en déplaise au gamin sur le siège passager qui pensait pouvoir tout deviner. Il n’avait rien perdu de l’ancienne époque, au contraire : il avait tout gagné de la nouvelle. Ses mains se trituraient entre elles avec l’intention d’étrangler l’autre. Ces deux ignares, le voleur et l’assassin, s’étaient lancées à la poursuite d’un gang pour le simple plaisir d’asséner la justice. Ils ne se retrouvaient sauvés que par sa force de persuasion, ses ordres qu’il savait indétrônables, et qui avaient entraîné avec lui un gendarme dépressif et beaucoup plus attaché qu’il ne le laissait voir.

Il songea qu’il ne manquait que _l’écrivain_ pour parfaire le tableau. Cette pensée ne fit que l’agacer un peu plus, parce que la seule place qu’il aurait pu prendre se trouvait entre Arno et lui-même.

Charles devait se retenir de ne pas éteindre le poste, déjà agacé par le moindre bruit. Les doigts crispés sur le volant, les yeux fixés sur la route et les traits blancs tracés dessus, il était presque parvenu à oublier les autres occupants de la voiture jusqu’à ce que la radio soit allumée par cet imbécile d’assassin– oui, il persistait encore à l’appeler ainsi, peu importe qu’ils soient tous réincarnés. Ils n’avaient pas changé, tous autant qu’ils étaient ; le plus frappant était l’attitude du prétentieux derrière son siège, raide comme s’il se tenait encore sur le trône d’il y a deux cent ans, sûrement persuadé que c’était son argent et son charisme qui l’avait poussé à se servir de sa voiture. Et s’ils pensaient qu’il ne les voyait pas, depuis ses rétroviseurs, à se lancer des regards sur la banquette arrière, il se disait avec acidité qu’il aurait pu foncer dans une barrière sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte. Tous des imbéciles.

Venait en tête le pauvre gamin à sa droite, sur le siège passager – à la place du mort comme lui chuchota son esprit, et alors il se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

Vidocq tourna la tête vers la vitre, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, et il regarda passer les arbres sans vraiment y faire attention. À travers le rétroviseur droit, il observait Arno se mordre la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal à l’aise, mais refusant de parler par fierté. Pourtant, songea-t-il en le voyant hésiter, il était le seul à pouvoir débloquer l’ambiance électrique de la voiture. Lui n’aurait pas été pris au sérieux, et l’amertume de s’être fait attraper lors de sa course-poursuite alors qu’ils étaient parfaitement en contrôle de la situation le rongeait encore de l’intérieur. Vidocq tenta de se détendre, l’adrénaline battant encore dans ses veines. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui aurait pu intéresser suffisamment l’Empereur pour le faire descendre de son soleil, c’était Arno.

C’était bizarre, ces gens qui ne voyaient pas leurs émotions en face pour pouvoir les utiliser.

Napoléon émit un soupir agacé, cessant de faire tapoter ses doigts au rythme de la musique qu’il trouvait par ailleurs déplorable. Il s’attira l’attention du policier dans son rétroviseur, qu’il ignora royalement pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Sans un mot, il tapa un message à une vitesse fulgurante, tout en sachant très bien que son acte avait poussé Arno à lire par-dessus son épaule. Le petit voleur sur le siège passager l’avait remarqué en même temps que lui, et d’un regard perçant, il leva les yeux pour lui sommer de s’occuper de ses propres affaires, comme par exemple l’état exécrable de leur conducteur. Il crispa le poing sur son téléphone quand le gamin haussa un sourcil peu intimidé, véritablement agacé par cette manie qu’il avait de fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Qu’il se consacre déjà à maltraiter l’ancien gardien de prison pour qu’il puisse exploiter leurs faiblesses, et tout irait merveilleusement bien.

Charles souffla au moment où il choisissait de baisser le volume du poste, histoire de bien montrer que toute cette histoire lui donnait envie de se jeter dans un fossé. Il fut encore plus échauffé en croisant le regard fatigué de Vidocq, qui se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège après s’être étiré, sans une seule pensée pour le revêtement en cuir trempé par son k-way. Tant d’efforts pour ramener deux têtes brûlées, dont l’une qu’il aurait pu envoyer à la guillotine de son temps, s’il avait eu la foi. Un instant, il s’attarda à travers le rétroviseur sur le visage de l’assassin, ravagé par les émotions. C’était à se demander comment celui-là avait pu survivre, avant ; et il avait la migraine en voyant à quel point ce fou se sacrifiait encore pour l’Empereur, deux cent ans après, et tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de lui être cher. À cette mention, il reporta brièvement son attention sur le vaurien à droite, trempé des pieds à la tête, et qui rentrait également dans cette définition du cercle proche de l’assassin.

Qui était assez insensé pour rester auprès de la même personne après tout ce temps ?

Arno entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à parler – mais les mots moururent sur sa langue avant qu’il ne puisse les laisser s’échapper. Il y en avait, des choses à dire. Il y en avait des tonnes. Elles lui écrasaient les épaules et lui broyaient la poitrine, et il avait plus l’impression que la voiture lui roulait dessus plutôt que celle de rouler avec elle. Il y aurait eu tellement de paroles à lâcher, de poids à laisser tomber, si seulement il était arrivé à étouffer l’électricité de la situation. Tout lui explosait aux yeux : c’était comme si à chaque visage, il pouvait déceler la moindre trace d’émotion sur les autres, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser les siennes transparaître. Alors se retrouver là, en bout de banquette arrière, confiné avec trois autres personnes qui hurlaient tant de sentiments que cela ressemblait à un concert lui ôtait tout courage. Par quoi aurait-il pu commencer ? Le fait qu'il voyait Vidocq gigoter sur son siège pour évacuer l'adrénaline ? Que son gardien cachait sa peur par une colère noire, à l'image du sang d'encre qu'il s'était fait ? Les deux se seraient éviscérés vivants si lui et l'ancien empereur ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans la voiture, alors qu'ils auraient préférés se suicider plutôt que voir l'autre mourir. Ou encore, devait-il mentionner qu'il avait vu Bonaparte envoyer un message à Élise ? Que celui-ci disait : « Il est en vie » ?

Bien sûr qu’il était en vie, ils l’étaient tous, ils l’avaient tous été une fois avant, et il avait été le seul à rester. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas voulu entraîner Vidocq avec lui au départ. Bien sûr que le regard de Bonaparte faisait bouillir son sang avec la colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Quand il voyait cette étincelle dans les yeux des gens, cette lueur hypnotique qui voulait accomplir tant de choses, alors il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de suivre leurs propriétaires, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers et qu’il aurait voulu protéger.

C’était ça, ce qu’il voulait, au fond.

Protéger.

Et personne ne le comprenait jamais.

Alors à quoi bon parler ? Ils se contentaient de conduire sur le chemin qu’ils se traçaient pour la deuxième fois, sans jamais parler. Comme à chaque fois.

Arno se tut, et avec lui, l'espoir que beaucoup de choses soient exprimées.


End file.
